A Writer's Life
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Luna Lovegood has made a fortune by telling the life stories of her friends during the Second Wizarding War. But after a while she lost inspiration and couldn't seem to find. Will a simple conversation with one of her old friend's sibling's prove to bring inspiration? Or will she be stuck in writer's limbo forever?


**Hey everyone. This story was written for Bath Bomb Making Workshop, Cards Against Humanity, Computer Application: Word Processing Software Assignment, and Herbology Hangout on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Bath Bomb Making Workshop I wrote Grapefruit Oil - (character) Luna Lovegood, and Arrowroot Powder - (character) Percy Weasley. For Cards Against Humanity I wrote "Being On Fire, still a better love story than Twilight.". For Computer Application: Word Processing Software Assignment I wrote for Task Three which was to write an Author!AU. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for the word prompt of Include. I hope you enjoy my ever Author!AU A Writer's Life.**

A chuckle left Luna's lips as she scanned one of her many novels she'd written concerning her and her friend's lives. "Being On Fire, still a better love story than Twilight," she murmured as she lifted the book back onto the shelf after shutting it.

Standing up and pacing back and forth Luna trying to think out the next book she'd write. She had been inspired when she first started writing. Her first five books had been written from experiences from the Second Wizarding War. But the inspiration well had dried up once the war and it's aftermath had dissipated.

A light knock sounded at her door making her jump a little. Even though things had settled down a bit one always had to be careful of who they opened the door for. You never knew when you could encounter a new Dark Lord. Walking over to the door she peered through the peep hole. A relieved sigh left her lips upon seeing Percy Weasley standing on the other side.

"Come in," she told him opening the door to allow the older man in.

"How have you been since the last time we talked?" Percy asked walking past Luna. He was beginning to worry for the younger woman's mindset she was always frazzled during their meetings. He worked for the agency that was publishing her book series now. Not that he didn't enjoy working for the Ministry. He really did but this much more relaxing work. Or it was supposed to be for both parties. "You still don't have any inspiration for your next book?"

Luna sighed flopping down onto the sofa in despair. "Is it that obvious?" she asked looking up at him imploringly. A look that one would never usually associate with Luna Lovegood.

Percy nodded. "Where did you get the inspiration for the four books in your series?" he asked her. "Maybe if that well has run dry you could look to some adjoining source."

"An adjoining source? Like what?"

"In a lot of the books that I've read over the years, especially the series, they've added character that flesh out the story more." Percy nodded at his own idea. "Like this one series I overheard someone talking about the Mortal Instruments. It started out as a story about Clary Fairchild and her friends. As they added book after book though they added characters. Expanded upon back stories. Which lead to another series coming out of the mix." He looked at Luna with a quirked eyebrow. "Do you know what I mean?"

Luna's eyes widened. She hadn't thought of it that way. She could add back stories and include more characters. Just then an idea struck her. She could give her schools headmaster a background story similar to Dumbledore's. Picking up a quill she jotted down the ideas that were popping into her head like a well spring.

"I think I will leave you to it then," Percy said watching Luna write away at her note pad. "Can I do anything else to help you, Luna?"

"No, thank you," she told him not looking up so lost in her ideas now. The plot line of her newest book was starting to take shape in her notes and if she looked up now she'd lose it again. She couldn't afford to lose this idea now that she got it.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my very first Author!AU A Writer's Life.**


End file.
